Energetic Love
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Even now-far into their relationship-Discord still finds himself generally surprised by how vivacious and aggressive Pinkie Pie is in bed. Discord/Pinkie. Drabble, AU.


**...**

**Energetic Love**

**...**

His back slammed against the soft bed. The smaller figure crawled up him slowly, her lips making a trail along his chest and up toward his neck. He moaned, running his paw and talon up and down her sides, which in turn increased her ferocity, the light kisses becoming harder and more forceful.

It _always_ ended up like this. After their first time, Discord found that each time after that hadn't been exactly the same. Pinkie Pie was an energetic pony, everypony in Ponyville knew this... but they didn't know that the extent of her energy was just as..._ hardcore_ in bed as it was out in the real, everyday world. She was quick with her kisses and as hungry for him inside her as he would have liked, but even this was becoming a bit _too_ much.

"Pinkie," he gasped out, feeling her lips plant soft kisses along his jaw line, heading toward his snout. "Could you—"

"Shhhh." Pinkie pressed her hoof against his mouth, silencing him. She giggled. "You're ruining the moment, silly!" She quickly went back to kissing his jaw line, her eager lips moving steadily closer toward his snout. Once she made it to his lips, he moaned even louder than before. He opened his mouth and allowed her inside, giving her flank a squeeze.

"Pi-Pinkie—" he said every few seconds between kisses, but each time he pulled away, she went right back in. As much as he enjoyed this, he had to pause their actions. "Pinkie Pie—"

She quickly silenced him again by slipping her tongue into his mouth once again.

He pressed his hands against her chest, pushing her back a bit. _"Pinkamena."_

Pinkie Pie froze, staring down at him with wide eyes. She leaned back, her ears pressed against her head, stunned by hearing her actual name. When Discord called her by her real name, she _knew_ it was for a serious matter. "What is it, Dizzy? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not angry," Discord said quickly, hoping to save himself from dealing with any waterworks on her part. "I just... need to talk."

"About what?" Pinkie blinked her bright blue eyes in confusion. "Wasn't I good?"

"Very good," he said immediately. "But..."

"...but?"

"...it was just..." He bit his lip, searching for the right words to say. "...a bit too... fast."

Pinkie stared at him.

Discord sighed. "Remember our first time?"

"Oh, do I!" Pinkie beamed at the memory. "I mean, I remember being kinda scared because I didn't really know what I was doing, but once I get the hang of it I became a natural!"

_That could not be more true._ "Yes, but remember how... slow we went?"

"But there's no fun in being slow, Dizzy!" she giggled. "Being slow is so boring!"

"Normally I would agree, my dear," he admitted with a nod. "But... this will be the only time I actually disagree."

Pinkie tilted her head to the side like a confused and curious child. "What do you mean?"

"Our first time together was the best," Discord explained. "And do you know why?"

"...because..." the pink mare said slowly, trying to add the pieces together. "...we..."

"...went..."

"..._slow_?"

"Yes." Discord nodded. "Exactly. Right on the money, my dear!"

"What money?"

"Never mind." He shook his head. "Point is, going as slow as we did during our first time made it much more romantic. And because I'm such a romantic and dashing draconequus, keeping it romantic in bed is a priority of mine that I take very seriously. Consider it a code of honor."

"...so you want me to go... _slow?_"

"Precisely." Discord felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he sat up, with Pinkie seated on his chest. He lifted his talon, trailing a finger over her lips in a teasing manner. "If you go slow, I promise I'll make it rain chocolate tomorrow morning."

"Awwww!" Pinkie pouted. "Can't you make it rain chocolate tonight?"

"...Maaaaybe," he sang, leaning closer until his snout was inches from hers. "As long as you promise to take it slow tonight."

Pinkie smiled. "I can do that!"

"Good..." Discord softly pressed his lips against hers, to which Pinkie slowly kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: Yup… just a random romantic Discopie one-shot. X3 My best friend Berry's Ambitions and I are actually in the process of writing a Discopie RP, which will have lots of romance and action. You can read the plot summary on her page, under her upcoming stories list. ;) It's going to be epic and worth the wait.**

**And btw, I picked a different name for their lovechild... you'll find out in the next drabble I write. ;)**

**Anyway, please review if you liked this! :)**


End file.
